Cooling constraints are typical challenges faced in a computing platform operating environment. These cooling constraints may be increased in a compact or mobile computing platform. Among the components that are likely impacted by these cooling constraints is memory for the computing platform. This memory may include one or more memory devices that reside in the computing platform on one or more memory modules such as dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs) or small outline DIMMS (SO-DIMMs). Typically, to operate a computing platform at a high level of efficiency and/or prevent damage to memory devices, accurate temperatures of memory devices are desirable.